Snape's Advice
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Draco has liked Hermione for quite some time now,so who does he go to? Severus Snape, his godfather. Will things get accomplished the right way, or will it crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

It was only a matter of time when Draco Malfoy wouldn't be able to keep it in. People were getting suspicious around him for sneaking glances at her, and he knew it clearly. He had tried his hardest to grab help from his closest friends, but he was too scared to see what they would say about it. After all, he was a wealthy pureblood, and she was a filthy muggleborn that stuck her nose in every book she had her hands on. Yes, he had a huge crush on none other than Hermione Granger, know-it-all extraordinare.

He had adapted this crush right after the war ended, but she was with someone else at the time. Draco felt as if he was being dumped on the side of the street, and he hadn't left his room when he was brought back to Malfoy Manor for skipping his classes and not doing his work. Soon enough, he was told to be brought back, and he started to come back to his senses.

He needed real help from someone that was going through he same thing he was, and he needed it fast. He had indeed tried the first time to up to her and ask her a question for their DADA class project, but she had gave him a hard slap. And no, it wasn't physical. The pain that coursed through him brought him back to the moment he was pretty much banished from the library.

_He knew that everyday she sat in the library, alone with no one surrounding her. She sighed in contentment, while Draco sat behind the aisle she was on. He could hear the faint sound of the pages being lifted, and her chuckle every once in a while. He just didn't know how to handle that very well. He groaned inwardly, and set his hands into his pockets, shuffling his left foot silently. Then he knew thta she had heard him. How? Well for one thing, she stopped turning the pages, and he heard the small creaks of the chair she was occupying screech across the floor. He knew this was his cue to run, but his feet didn't budge. She came around the corner, and her face changed to something of confused and angry. _

_"What are you doing here?" she snapped._

_He simply looked at her, and smirked. _

_"What does it look like Granger? I am looking for a book to read." _

_She gave him a small look of amusement, and he turned to see that he was in the study session of the library. That instantly gave him an idea._

_"Hey Granger, I've been looking all over the place to see this one answer for my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, and I have simply been searching roughly over half an hour. Do you mind helping me?" he asked. _

_It wasn't that big of a lie though, He kinda had three essays to turn in, and one of them was still his DADA one. He still didn't have the chance to start on it, so why not get some help from Hermione?_

_She gave him a doubtful look, but she looked in the session anyway, rubbing her index finger on the rim of the books. Finally, she stopped, and pulled one out. She handed it to him, and completely walked back to her chair, reading once again. He slammed the book against the cold hard surface of the table, and she looked up, startled. "Do you expect me to figure this out myself? I just told you that I was searching for over half an hour!" he yelled. Of course, he heard Madam Pince shush him, and he did as told. "And you said that you were searching for a book might I add. So why do you really need MORE help than you already have? You're quite brilliant...figure it out yourself." she snapped, turning back to her book. Then he did something to one of the bookshelves, which made it wiggle a little bit. Madam Pince squealed his name, and he ran out, not wanting to come in terms with the librarian again._

But that was the library. He also saw her places like the Great Hall and most especially the fifth floor for her patrols during the night. She was Head Girl, as he was just some slimsy prefect doing daily routines during the day. His life sucked really, and he knew only one person that he had trusted with his life.

His godfather.

Severus Snape.

He silently walked to his beloved godfather's and potions master's dungeon corridor, and he opened it slightly. Snape looked from his papers he was assumingly grading, and he waved his hand in for Draco to walk in. As he did, Snape's silent voice echoed through the room. "Sit." He did as so, and Snape smirked lightly. "I know why you're here." Snape drawled, putting down his quill, and sliding his papers to the side. Draco cleared his throat, and he started his story with his dilemma.

"Ever since the war ended, I have had this immense crush on Gra-Hermione. She doesn't get out of my head, and every time I even look at her with that dolt Weasel, I get these pains in my chest," (A/N: I immediately thought of the AVPM part when Ron was eating the giant hershey's bar... XD) "And it hurts. I don't know what to do, and I could only think of one reasonable person who has gone through the same thing I am right now. And I came up with you." he paused, and then changed the subject only for reasons clearly stating why he had chosen him. "Sir, I heard of you and Lily Evans. You had a crush on her, right? Well wasn't she a muggleborn like Hermione is?" Snape nodded, and Draco continued. "Well that is why I picked you. You were undeniably in love with a muggleborn, but our differences in the world kept us from having them. And this is the one chance I want to be with her. Hell, even if she denied of herself fancying me back, I wouldn't go on to another girl. It would be wrong. I have fallen desperately for her, and I need your help." he took a deep breath, hoping that he would be agreeable with this situation. Snape's smirk turned to a small smile and he said, "Alright, here's what you will need to do..."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked (more like swaggered) into the Great Hall, holding a fake broad smile. He had great plans in store for Hermione, and he loved it. He just couldn't wait to see what her reaction would be. There was few people that morning since it was only 7:30, so he sat down, directly where he could have a clear view of Hermione. Since he had pin-pointed the exact spot she sat at, he sat at his Slytherin table, him facing her backside when she sat down.

Around half an hour passed by, and students started to clatter to their designated seats at their houses. But there was no sign of Hermione and her crew. He watched as he pointed through every single Gryffindor that came through the door. 'That's Finnegan and Brown...oh, there's the Patil twins... Weasley twin #1...' he thought, not taking his eyes off of the door.

Just as he was seeing a slight mound of curly blonde hair, someone bumped their shoulder against his. Draco turned to see his best mate, Blaise Zabini, smiling. "I was wondering if you would ever take your eyes off of the door." he said, pushing his shoulder lightly and playfully.

Blaise was one of the most popular guys in school, alongside Draco of course, who was #1 in the list of populars. He was kind to girls, and was currently dating Pansy Parkinson, who recently dated Draco in his sixth year. He could also be really snotty, but he's a complete flirt. And not just to girls either... (O.O)

Draco shoved harder, and he pushed away. He knew Blaise was bi, and he was a nutcase. But he was always there to help him through the thick and the thin.

Finally, he heard the familiar sound of laughter cascade into his ears as a brown shade of light curls bounced into the room with a straight-haired red head. Yep, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley had just arrived.

He knew that it was his time to shine, so he put his plan to work.

He watched the whole time as she sat down next to Ginny, and started to talk again. He watched as she grabbed a spoonful of eggs, and two slices of toast; adding them to her plate. But what he didn't see coming was that she turned, and locked eyes with him. That lasted for a short amount of time. Why? Well, Draco stared at Hermione and she stared at Draco, and he winked at her. She blushed and turned around again, not making any more eye contact. That's why.

Draco filled up with excitement as he grabbed a blush rising on her cheeks. He knew that Step 2 was to go into action, and fast. He ran over the plan once again Snape had built for him.

Snape's Plan-

Step 1: Give her a compliment or make her blush. This will happen every once in a while if she really likes you. If not, take chances.

Step 2: Talk to her. There's no need to be scared to talk to a girl...ever. You need to concur you're fears soon enough, so start talking!

Step 3: Enclose her. Once you find her alone, be sure it's just you and her. Don't be in a public place, it will only make matters worse.

Step 4: Get into an arguement. Make her upset, but don't let her leave. You keep her close, and then...

Step 5: Kiss her. Make the kiss feel wanted, as if your life depended on it. Then let go, and walk away. It will leave her hoping for more.

Step 6: Talk to her again. Wait a few days. If she doesn't talk to you after then, you talk to her. If she refuses, apoligize about the kiss. Make her bring back the thought.

Step 7: Compliment her. She needs them, and it will make her feel good. Wanted.

Step 8: Flirt. You know what to do here.

Step 9: Ask to be her boyfriend. If she declines, shrug, and engulf her into a hug anyway.

Step 10: Just be sure to take care of her...like I would've with Lily.

-Severus Snape: your godfather *

Draco sighed silently, and he turned to see Hermione getting out of her chair. After she was out of sight, he got out of his chair as well, hoping to see her along the way.

Step 2...go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

I followed her during her stroll along the hallway, but stood to a halt when she started to grind her way towards the Astronomy Tower. Yea yea yea, I get it? Why the hell is she going to the astronomy tower? Don't ask me. I'm not answer man here.

Anyways, she went through the door leading to the tower, and it looked like she was...crying? Nah, why would she be crying? She would've excused herself before, wouldn't she?

I watched behind a pillar as the tears fell down her now damp cheeks as she walked through the large entrance that was the Astronomy Tower. I followed her like a shadow lurking about as she went to the ledge, lifting her feet off the ground by using all of her weight on her forearms. Was she going to jump? Hell no. Not on my watch.

"Going somewhere Granger?" I asked, frolicking from the shadows to reveal myself. She jumped off the ledge, and spun around, wand already in hand. Her voice came out as her wand tightened in her hand from my silhouette.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to hurt me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

What the hell was I to do? Sit around and do nothing? Then I remembered why I was to follow her.

Step 2: Talk to her.

I opened my mouth slightly, and started to speak.

"I was just waltzing my usual rounds, a little bit earlier, when I saw an inexplicable mound of hair round past me. I wondered, 'Who in the world would be here tonight in the halls when everyone else is was in the Great Hall?' so I followed her. It was kind of easy to by the way." I finished with a smirk, watching as her ice cold glare turned to something of sincerity.

"Why bother following? You already made me embarrased as it is." she mumbled, lowering her wand to waistlength. I gave her another confused look. What the h-

"My friends decided it was funny to make fun of me because I blushed at you." she answered before I got my word out.

"What things did they say?" I asked, walking towards her.

She looked up at me with the saddest eyes I ever saw a brunette have. She sniffled a few times, and I could tell that she was about to cry. She weeped out all at the same time,

"They called me a bitch. They called me so many things. Especially Ron!"

I froze in my place, and looked at her. Then I knew that there was no time for step 2 right now. Step 3's a go.

_Step 3: Enclose her._

We _WERE_ alone after all, so why not?

I pushed her into the railing from walking closer, and she gasped when the cold metal hit her backside. "What did he say?" I asked with gritted teeth. She said nothing; only looking up to my eyes. What was going through that girl's mind?

Hermione's POV:

I knew it! I knew there was something about him! What the hell did he want from me? I wanted to be alone, and he just had to follow me! God damnit!

Why did he follow me in the first place? Was it because he needed an assignment done, or what? It confused me when he cornered me, and I fell into the bar behind me. After I had told him the big secret of their little nicknames for me,he asked me another question,

"What did he say?"

Why did he care? It wasn't any of his business, and what am I again?

Oh yea. A fudging mudblood.

"That's none of your business Malfoy." I spat, watching his face carefully. He backed away scoffing curse words under his breath. What was with him?

Then he left.

Without another word in.

What the...

Draco's POV:

That's it. I need to go.

I walked away, hoping that she wouldn't follow me or at least grab my wrist like in all of those movies. Of course, she didn't.

I went through halls, not noticing that it was past curfew for all of the students to be in their dormitories, so I kept strolling through. Just then, I bumped into someone, and they made a loud, "Oof!" I got up, and saw green and silver robes in the light. "Good Merlin mate, can't you look before you bump into someone?"

Blaise Zabini.

"What brings you here on this fine night?" he asked casually. I glared at him, and I looked around. I hummed to myself, and looked back at my confused friend. "I just came from talking with a girl." I responded, watching his face curl to a half smirk. "Slytherin?" Really? Was he really that thick? No you dimwit! Maybe he needs hints. Yea, that's it.

"Well she has curly brown hair, and she is definetely not in Slytherin! She passes us in every class, and she is an 'insufferable know-it-all.'" I knew that that would be enough information to make him think for once.

"You mean mudblood Granger?"

I saw red, and I pushed him against the closest wall I could find. "No one...and I will repeat...no one...calls her that. If you saw her for who she really is, then you wouldn't call her that, now would you? I advise that you don't speak of this again." I spoke woth gritted teeth. I let him go, and walked away, hoping that tomorrow we would not meet again.

_Ok then. I hope this was a good chapter since I have 15 other stories i need to update. THX FOR READING!_

_-Kyra_


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N/**

**I. Am. Better, In. Draco's. POV. That's it! The rest of this story will be in his POV, with a little bit of Hermione's along the way.**

**Anyways, just saying that for your heads-up.**

**Enough of my stinking talking, enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4~

The next day was almost unbearable. Granger decided that she was not going to be by me at all, and she completely ignored me! Well, I couldn't blame her really. I pushed her into a damn bar! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Well anyway, I did the same with my friends as well. Ignoring, that is. Except for Pansy. I tried to tell her today that I wanted to be alone, and she took ahold of my arm. And she would not let go! She really doesn't know the term of 'piss off' does she?

I swear, Zabini doesn't know either. He tried to apoligize to me, but I just walked away. Even if he were to crawl to his knees, and beg for my approval of his apology, I still wouldn't agree. He grabbed the last straw yesterday, and that was it! Calling Hermione a mudblood, I might say that yes, I have said that many times before myself, but that was BEFORE I became obsessed with her ultimate beauty. Zabini may be one of my many friends, but that does not mean that you shouldn't mess with me. I take things literal, and that won't change. Ever.

I had one last class today, and I wasn't so thrilled about it. Since Hermione would be in there, then it wouldn't be so bad, but... you never know if something goes bad. I casually swag-walked down to the dungeon corridors, where who was waiting for me? Fucking Pansy of course. I ignored her by pushing her out of the way, and stepped to open the door. Once I did, everyone turned their attention towards me, and shook their heads...including Hermione. Only she stared at me, and didn't stop. Weird. Slughorn turned his head from teaching, and he scolded at me.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy...I see you have finally decided to come to class even though you are late by," he turned to look at his pocketwatch, and then stuffed it back into his pocket, "fifteen minutes." Yea right. It couldn't be that long.

I walked over to an empty desk, and set my bag in the other seat hoping to Merlin that Pansy would not try to push it off and sit next to me. Thankfully, after a full five minutes passed by, and no sign of her, I pulled my bag towards me, and grabbed out a quill and an empty slip of parchment. I needed to do notes, right?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**After Class...**_

I wanted to...no. _Needed_ to follow Hermione to her common room. Or wherever she may go. I had to talk to her about last night, and ignoring me is not going to work. I waited and snuck behind pillars as her and her bodyguards strolled in the halls back to the common room. Then she spoke up.

"Hey guys, I have to go get a book from the library, okay?" she asked them, not waiting for an answer from either of them. But instead of going to the library, she made her way to the Astronomy Tower, again.

:::::::

_**Astronomy Tower...**_

She weeped slowly behind the bars, and from a distance, she still looked glorious. Her hair ruffled into magnificent curls, and her arms shaking...

What was I supposed to do again?

Oh yeah.

_Step 3 and then 4:_

_Enclose her...then make an arguement with her._

Let me tell you..I wasn't completely giddy on the fact that she would be 'enclosed' by me. Why? Because it's wrong! She's effing crying, and your focused on enclosing her! God damnit Draco, stop it!

I walked up behind her, and slipped my arms around the bars in between her slim figure. She didn't move though.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she mumbled.

She knew it was me! Aw damn!

I lifted my head, and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"Well I was following you Miss Granger." I mumbled into her hair, sniffing in the coconut smell I absolutely adored.

"Well I appreciate the thought, but I honestly don't need any company." she mumbled again, sniffing a few times.

I hated when she cried. It broke me apart, like glass when someone stepped on it, or a lightbulb when it died out.

I rubbed her arm with my hand, and then went back down. I continued this, when she pulled away.

"W-what are you doing? We are s-supposed to be e-enemies." she stuttered, walking backwards, trying to get out secretly.

I shrugged, and she ran down the stairs.

I knew she would do that.

Whatever.

I'll meet her here tomorrow...or at the library.

Her choice.

_**Well, that's the end of this chapter!**_

_**Review if you please! :)**_

_**-Kyra**_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys. Since my plan was to do a chapter each day, then I will give you two this time.

Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 5-

I didn't see her again. It really broke me inside as everyone that was in Gryffindor that I tried to talk to ignored me. Yes, I even tried to talk to Potthead and Weaselbee after awhile, but still no luck. Hermione didn't want to talk to me, so that's plain fine with me.

I walked sulkingly to the common room, and mumbled the password to the olden witch. Apparently Theo Nott noticed this, and he started to stroll towards me. "What's up my man?" he asked, but changed his tone once he saw my face. "Oh my merlin dude! You have bags! You NEVER have bags!"

Was he joking?

I ran to a mirror, and sure enough, lay two giant black smears under my eyes.

Well really I didn't mind since I hadn't had much sleep for over a week. Last week that is.

"Man...how about you go on ahead and head up for the night? Looks like you may need to go take a dreamless sleep potion to knock you out for a few days." he said, pushing me towards the stairs. I walked through many students, and finally made it to my dorm where Blaise and Goyle slept as well.

::::::::

I grabbed a dreamless sleep potion off of the counter, and gulped it down in one drink. Plus, it's great Madame Pomfrey lent me some of it from the incident in third year. Not.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, awaiting for the next day to open my eyelids again.

::::

The next day was much better. I had decided that today I would try to impress Hermione. Snape may have that plan of his up in between my sleeve-literally-but I refuse to try and argue with her. Unless something causes it of course.

Since I had already done DADA (Defense Against The Dark Arts),and finished my essay extremely early, then it was time to go to potions. What better way to hang out with the one you fancy and your godfather?

I waltzed in with a smile on my face, when Snape turned towards me. "Ah Draco, please take a seat." Snape replied coldly. I lost my smile, and sat by Blaise, who was a close distance from Hermione.

"Now before we begin, I want to put you in partners for this project. When I call your name, I expect you to move together quickly and don't make it difficult." he scanned his beady eyes around the room, and looked towards Harry. "Potter and Zabini." they both groaned, but they got together anyway. I deafened out the names when mine was called. "Malfoy and Granger." I smirked at her, and she only rolled her eyes. I swaggered to her, and sat next to her, not taking my eyes from her. "Now that everyone is together, I will start in making instructions." Snape drawled, and continued, "Today you will be making the Draught of Living Death. Ingredients are on the board, and ingredients in general are in the back cupboard." he drew his wand to the now open cupboard. "Begin."

::::

"Malfoy..." Hermione whispered, nudging his arm. He turned towards her, and she backed away to make more room since their was barely any space between them. "I need you to put the leaf into the cauldron to see if the potion is complete." she whispered, looking towards Snape who was looking at them suspiciously. He picked up the leaf, without looking away from Hermione, and it burned into the liquid, slowly but heatedly. "Done." he whispered back, smirking widely. A smile crept on her cheeks, and she turned crimson; there was no way out of knowing this time.

Snape came around, studying everyone's complete potions. Then after a few minutes of scolding with Neville and his irrational measuring, he walked over to Draco's and Hermione's. He scanned over it, and dropped a small leaf in, just like Draco had done, except that he wasn't so busy staring at Hermione while doing it. The leaf disintagrated into the hot liquid, and Snape smirked. "Exceptionally perfect Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Granger." he said with a tone of excitement in his tone. He then turned to Draco, and nodded his head. "Yep." Draco replied, watching as Snape walked away. Hermione looked at him strangly, and then turned back to her notes, with a hint of a smile etching her face.

_**Oh. My. Merlin. **_

_**I can't believe that I am so backed up on this story. AH!**_

_**Ok...anyways, I wanted to say that I really appreciate the favoriting and follwoings that you guys have gaven me. That is what keeps me going. Hehe.**_

_**But sadly, I am in school now, and won't be uploading quite as frequently as I was during the summer. (wah wah wah X X) **_

_**But I promise that I will try to as much as possible to each day to finish a chapter and put it on herefor you. Again, I am so sorry. **_

_**Plus, If any of you have any sort of help fpr any of my stories, please tell me in a PM. I would really like that.**_

_**Au Revoir.**_

_**-Kyra**_


End file.
